What I want
by Blonde Babe
Summary: Lily Evans wanted a nice guy...ONESHOT


What I Want

By XOpadfoots-princessOX

* * *

Lily Evans wanted a nice guy.

Lily Evans wanted a guy that would tell her she was beautiful, not pretty and not hot, but beautiful.

1st year, September 1st, train ride to Hogwarts

"Wow!" said James Potter to his friend as a redhead walked past their compartment. "I promise you right now, that girl will be my first girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah?" Sirius Black questioned. "Prove it. Go ask her out."

James walked out of his compartment. "Hey," he said softly to the girl. "I'm James Potter."

The girl smiled softly. "Lily Evans."

"You're _really_ beautiful, you know that?" James messed up his hair.

Lily bit her bottom lip. "Thanks."

"Sooo, see ya around?"

Lily smiled. "Definitely."

She had one since day one.

* * *

Lily Evans wanted a guy who knew this was the one.

4th year, April 17th, boy's dorms

"Prongs, GIVE UP ON EVANS ALREADY!" Sirius yelled.

"No," he calmly replied. "I can't. I love her. I'll love her forever."

He always knew.

* * *

Lily Evans wanted a guy that she could cry in front of and that would hug her when she was sad.

5th year, November 12th, Gryffindor tower/ stairwell

Lily crumpled the letter in her fist and threw it on the floor. She left the common room in tears.

James slowly walked over and picked up the wrinkled piece of parchment. It was from the ministry. Death eaters, Lily's house, her parents. He ran after her.

"Lily, are you alright?" he asked when he saw her curled in a ball at the bottom of the staircase.

"J-Jam-James?" she sobbed.

He held her to his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her frail body. "Shhh, Lily, its okay, I'm here."

One was always there.

* * *

Lily Evans wanted a guy who would give his cloak up.

6th year, March 10th, Hogwarts grounds

Lily walked out of the lake, dripping wet and freezing. "Sirius Black! I'll kill you!"

James approached the furious redhead. "Lily, you'll catch pneumonia!"

"Not before I get my hands on Black, I won't!"

He wrapped his cloak around her. "I can't let my Lily Flower die from pneumonia." Lily rolled her eyes. He kissed her on the nose.

_Smack_.

She had one all along, one who didn't care if she hit him.

* * *

Lily Evans wanted a guy who would regret hurting her.

6th year, June 1st, King's Cross Station

"Lily, Lily, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I've done!" shouted James Potter. "I don't mean to be such a prat, I really don't."

Lily fixed a cold stare on him. "James, you say you love me, and then you treat me like this."

"Lily, I do love you! I'll change, I promise!"

"James, I don't care what you do; I'd never date an ignorant prat like you!"

"Lily, I'm sorry!"

"No you aren't, you're lying."

"Lily, I don't lie. Break rules, sure. Pull pranks, you bet. But lie? Never. Lily, I love you and I will change for you. I feel bad, Lily. Forgive me."

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the doors of King's Cross Station swished closed.

"Please."

She had one from the start.

* * *

Lily Evans wanted a guy who knew which girl he wanted.

7th year, October13th, great hall, Breakfast

"James, for the sixty-third time this year, no. I won't go out with you." Lily said.

"Besides, I know it's all a joke, a prank."

"It is not! I love you, Lily, can't you see that!

"Shut up, Potter! You don't love me!"

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't chase you like this, Lily," James said so softly it was only a whisper. "I would go out with someone who wanted me, someone who would love me back. Someone who would care."

She had one right under her nose.

* * *

Lily Evans wanted a guy that just wanted to cuddle.

7th year, December 14th, James' dorm in the Head's Quarters

"James?" Lily said softly, clutching her pillow as she pushed the door open.

"Lily?" He asked, putting on his glasses. "Another nightmare?" She nodded. He scooted over in his bed and held up the covers as she crawled in next to him. He held her close to his chest, making her feel safe even with a war going on.

He was right in front of her face.

* * *

Lily Evans wanted a guy that would give his seat up.

7th year, June 1st, train ride home

"Damn!" Lily spat. "Stupid first years, taking up all the spare seats."

James stood up, gave her a quick hug and said, "I can stand."

With him, she didn't even have to ask.

* * *

Lily Evans wanted a guy who would tell her he would die for her.

3 years after Hogwarts, October 31st, Godric's Hollow

"Lily take Harry and run!"

She got one that actually would.

* * *

AN: my first J/L fic. My first fic in general. PLZ R&R! 


End file.
